Diskussionsfaden:Pandora hearts fan/@comment-24388718-20140106160751/@comment-24388718-20140616201425
Hey Sina =) Das ist nicht schlimm! Du arme, aber wenn du keine Zeit hattest, verstehe ich das vollkommen. Ich habe mittlerweile gelernt, dass wenn man andere etwas vor spoilert nur Wut und Hass erntet, deswegen achte ich jetzt immer darauf, dass ich so wenig spoiler wie möglich. Wo wir beim Thema Spoiler sind, muss ich leider etwas spoilern. Ich kann es einfach nicht für mich behalten und muss es dir gleich unbedingt erzählen. Ich habe gelesen, dass ein Film zu Dead A Live erscheinen soll. Und zwar soll die Ankündigung in der letzten Episode, der zweiten Staffel veröffentlicht worden sein. Ja, das ist dann wirklich bullshit xDDD Es tut mir Leid, aber ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen Blast of Tempest zu schauen. Ich schaue zurzeit Date A Live 2, Brynhildr in the Darkness und Mekaku City Actors. Bin bei allen Animes soweit, wie die GerSub Version auf der Seite, wo ich die Animes schaue, hochgeladen worden sind. Ich weiß jetzt auch, warum Miku so einen Hass auf Menschen und besonders auf Männer hat, aber ich werde es nicht spoilern, obwohl wahrscheinlich wirst du es eh nachdem du das gelesen hast googlen... Aber ich sag es trotzdem nicht :P Die anderen beiden Animes finde ich so toll. Vorallem finde ich die Intros/Endings so toll. Das lustige ist ja, dass das Intro von Brynhildr in the Darkness etwas aus dem Dubstep-Musikgenre hat. Und das Intro/Ending von Mekaku City Actors hat einfach Ohrwurmfaktor, das sind wir wieder beim Thema, man hört eine Melodie im Kopf und fragt sich, woher ist sie... (du weißt was ich meine oder?) xDDD Brynhildr in the Darkness hat wirklich großes Potenzial ein sehr guter Anime zu werden. Story und Action fesselt. Ich bin aktuell bei Episode 10 und es wird von Episode zu Episode spannender. Mekaku City Actors finde ich auch sehr interessant. Du sagtest es geht da um Vocaloid... Ich weiß jetzt nicht ob man da ein bestimmtes Vorwissen braucht, da ich jetzt nur weiß, das Vacoaloid irgendwas mit Musik zu tun hat. Was ich so interessant finde ist, wie der Anime aufgebaut ist. Der Aufbau ähnelt einem Puzzel das sich von Folge zu Folge vervollständigt. Der Zeichenstil ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, da die Welt irgendwie sehr digatal wirkt, aber vielleicht soll es auch so sein. Hier bin ich aktuell bei Folge 9. Ich stelle mir grad vor wie es wäre solche Kräfte zu besitzen wie in den Animes. Welche Kraft würdest du gerne besitzen, wenn es dazu kommen würde? xDD Ich kann nur sagen, das mich Date A Live wirklich positiv überrascht hat. Ich hoffe die letzten beiden Folgen wirklich alles toll abrunden. Ich finde es auch toll, dass alle zu Shido und Tohka gehalten haben, obwohl sie noch von der Magie von Miku verzaubert waren. Ich glaube das wird auch eine Neugierde in ihr wecken. Ja, man sieht auch wie sehr sich Shido für Tohka einsetzt, da bin ich mir sicher, das sie etwas zwischen "Freunde und Paar" sind, wie du es bezeichnest =) Aber das sagt man so leicht xD Manchmal kann man es einfach nicht sagen, man muss den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten :o Ich denke mal bei so einem Anime wär der perfekte Zeitpunkt nach der Rettung, aber wenn daraus nichts wird... -.- Ohje Sina, so viele Harem-Animes? Du tust mir echt Leid, sowas solltest du dir echt nicht antun :'D Außer du stehst auf Harem xD Du willst mir halt das schlechte ersparen und empfiehlst mir nur deine Lieblingsanimes ;D Aber immerhin noch besser als ich... Lass mich überlegen... ich habe dir glaub ich nur 2 Animes empfohlen... Und du mir... grübel, grübel... mindestens das 3xfache xD Du kannst echt wütend werden? Naja, ich kann es verstehen. Wenn sich Charaktere so dumm benehmen, dann bekommt man schon etwas Wut. Nur kann ich das bei dir gar nicht vorstellen. Das halte ich auch für möglich, dass die Seele Formen annehmen kann. Ich bin schon am überlegen welche Form meine Seele haben koennte, aber ich komm einfach nicht auf ein Endbild. ich würde sogar behaupten, dass sich die Form von Situation zu Situationändern kann und andere Impulse setzten kann. Für mich ist die Seele der Kern, die Energie, die die Aura erscheine lässt. Die Aura hängt von der Seele ab. Die Seele ist das, was uns zum Menschen macht. Ich vermute, dass wir ohne eine Seele nur leere Hülsen werden -> sowas wie Niemande in Kingdom Hearts. Ja ich verbinde solch ein Thema gerne mit Kingdom Hearts, da ich mir sicher bin, dass es in KH auch ein wenig darum geht. Haha, das will ich mal sehen, dass bei 16 "For Adult" drauf steht :DD LG Kevin